roblox_support_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
The Crash
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Gina and Jack. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Feb 28 19:42 (PST): Ever since the recent update I downloaded on February 28th, ROBLOX Studio hasn't been working correctly. When I try to resize a block, Studio gets less than a frame per second, and sometimes totally freezes. I don't use any plugins except for the Treegen plugin featured in a ROBLOX article some time back, a cutscene plugin (the Flamingo Cutscene Creator - exact name), and a C-framing tool. This lag doesn't just happen with the C-framing tool, but happens with the original ROBLOX resize tool as well. This glitch doesn't always happen when I am resizing blocks, but when it does, then from then on, it will always start lagging when I try to resize something until I completely restart Studio. It usually starts happening when I use the resize tool in the C-framing plugin I have, but this never was a problem before I got on today, on the 28th. If system specs are needed, I have a 2010 Acer Aspire desktop PC with Windows 7, 6 GB or RAM, an Intel i5 processor, with a very sufficient graphics card for ROBLOX Studio 2013, guaranteed (I don't know the exact graphics card I have, but I have a NVIDIA one, and it's very good and can run almost any program at the highest graphic settings with perfect FPS). My computer also has a 64-bit operating system. My character's name in ROBLOX is LUBlasterBuilder. There is no error log or anything, since Studio doesn't actually crash. I know this isn't much to go on, but I can't get exactly edit anything on ROBLOX Studio or continue to make any games when this bug is still happening. Thanks for your help! Gina, Mar 01 13:49 (PST): Hello, Thank you for contacting us about the error message you received. We have recently resolved the issue that was causing the error to occur. Please let us know if you continue to experience any further problems and provide us with as many details as possible. Thank you for your patience. Sincerely, Gina Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 02 15:30 (PST): There have been no further updates in which you could have solved this problem with ROBLOX Studio. This problem has not been fixed for me, and, in fact, is happening more than it used to. Jack, Mar 04 11:29 (PST): Hi Cole, If you are having any issues with the new ROBLOX Studio 2013, please go through the following steps: 1) Close/re-open your browser and try launching your game again. If that doesn't resolve the issue: 2) Close your browser, uninstall ROBLOX and then reinstall. You can visit our Help pages for more detailed instructions on uninstalling and reinstalling ROBLOX. If that doesn't resolve the issue: 3) Close your web browser, Uninstall ROBLOX, delete everything inside of the %appdata%/../Local/Roblox folder and reinstall If you are continuing to have an issue, please make sure to let our team know by posting in the ROBLOX Studio 2013 forum:http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=39 Thanks! Jack Customer Service ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets